


Things Heat Up

by ashleigh



Series: Moments in the lives of Clex [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleigh/pseuds/ashleigh





	Things Heat Up

Well here’s the next part, it’s a bit longer than the others but it was so fun to write. I hope everyone likes it and thank you all so much for all the positive feedback, it really means a lot to me that people like these. Well enjoy. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

Clark shoved his head further into his locker and sighed, dragging his fingers across the smooth buttons of his mobile absently. He didn’t know what he was hoping would come from staring longingly at the small screen. Lex would ring whenever he had the time to ring; checking his phone a hundred times a day wasn’t going to make any difference. The locker may have dulled the noise of the bust hallway slightly but he still heard Chloe and Pete approaching; giving him just enough time to flip his phone shut and tuck into his front pocket. He still hadn’t told anyone about the phone Lex had given him, he had a feeling Chloe and especially Pete would find it strange and they’d already been hassling him about the amount of time he had been spending with the other man. 

But how could he explain to them that the reason he spent so much time with the millionaire was because he kissed like a god and was capable of turning Clarks legs into jelly? He couldn’t, he couldn’t explain to Chloe that one of the main reasons it hadn’t worked between them was because he was slightly, just a little bit, totally in love with his very male best friend? And Pete; who Clark knew was already feeling bitter towards Lex for stealing his best friend; if Clark told him he was dating a man it would only alienate him more. 

“Hey man, you ready to head to Heath?” Pete asked, hitching his bag higher and leaning against the locker next to Clarks.

“Yeah, just give me a sec,” he answered, grabbing the appropriate books and shoving them in his back before slamming his locker shut. 

“You ok Clark, you look a bit…off.” Chloe asked.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

That was almost the truth; he’d been feeling overly hot all day and a headache was sitting right behind his eyes, which was weird because the only time he’d ever had a headache was the time he’d lost his powers, he hadn’t thought he was capable of getting headaches and getting sick. 

The three of them headed down to the hallway to their next class, hoping to get there early so they could steal the seats at the very back, no one wanted to sit in the front row for Health Ed. 

“This is such a useless class! Every year since middle school we’ve had to listen to some teacher preach ‘hugs not drugs’ at us.” Chloe mumbled as she took her seat, taking out her notebook before kicking her bag under her desk. 

“It’s an easy A, after Chemistry my brain needs a break.” Pete shrugged. “I mean half time we end up watching some anti-drug film made before I was born.” He added; gesturing to the projector set up in the middle of two rows of desks. 

“That’s my point! I have other things I need to be doing; I’m so behind on editing the Torch I’m already going to be here all night, I could be doing that right now but no; I’m stuck here listening to why Pot is a gateway drug.” She hissed, tapping her pen on her notebook. 

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and almost immediately people began streaming into the room. The noise was nearly deafening for Clark but he leaned across Pete so Chloe could hear him over the sound of a room full of teenagers. 

“Hey if you want I’ll stay behind with you, it’ll be quicker with two of us,” he offered, hoping she’d take the olive branch he was offering. 

He could see she was thinking of declining and he put on his best earnest, ‘please don’t hate me anymore’ face. Chloe sighed and smiled, a real smile that reached her eyes and nodded. 

“Thanks Clark, that’d help a lot.” 

“Clark?” 

Clark turned to where Lana had appeared next to desk and greeted her with a friendly smile. She was smiling at him, and she was beautiful and he knew two month ago having her this close would have made his heart race and his tongue feel like lead but it didn’t anymore. Of course he still liked her, he’d always like her, they’d known each other their entire lives and he’d always consider her a friend but he no longer felt that attraction to her. 

“Hey Lana. What can I help ya with?” 

“Do you know when Lex is getting back into town? I have some things for the Talon I need to go over him with.” 

“Uh, first thing tomorrow morning as far as I know.” He answered, feeling a slight twist in his stomach at the mention of Lex. 

Lana thanked him and left to take her own seat and he turned back to Chloe and Pete, freezing when he noticed they were both looking at him. 

“What?” he asked, suddenly feeling very exposed. 

“Lex is out of town?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, some business deal in China.” 

China. He’d been gone for two weeks so far and Clark was ready to snap. It wasn’t fair; he’d only had Lex for a week before he’d been forced to temporarily go cold turkey. A week of passionate kisses and desperate, over the clothes grinding and just when Clark was about to tell Lex he was ready for more, the other man had told him he was needed in China. For two weeks Clark had survived on whispered phone conversations late at night and a deep aching need in his chest that he knew wouldn’t go away until Lex came back. 

He didn’t know how he could be so addicted to something he’d had for such a short space of time. All he thought about was kissing Lex and tasting his skin, grinding their swollen cocks together and licking his way down the other man’s body. 

A blush was spreading across his cheeks and neck and he coughed quietly to cover his raspy breathing. What was he doing? He was in school surrounded by his classmates, now was not the time to be thinking about thing like that. He sat back in his chair and let out a deep breath, his body temperature had shot through the roof and he wasn’t sure if his less than innocent thoughts of Lex were the cause. 

“Are you sure you’re ok mate?” Pete asked him, looking over at him worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Is it hot in here, or is it just me?” Clark asked with a forced chuckle, pulling his shirt away from his body in an attempt to cool down. 

This wasn’t right, he didn’t get sick. 

“Maybe you should go to the nurse?” Chloe suggested but before Clark could answer their teacher arrived. 

“Right! Now today we’re going to be starting something new and I want you all to act like the mature young adults you are.” Mr. Watson announced, running his gaze over them all. 

“Oh no.” Pete murmured, sinking into his seat. 

Clark sighed and resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands, he knew what was coming next. They all did. 

“So we’re going to watch this video as way to open the lesson and get some discussion going.” Mr. Watson continued, pulling the projector screen down over the blackboard. “I don’t want to hear any giggling or messing around.”

The lights were flicked off and the movie was started, leaving them in the semi dark room. He could see the embarrassment in most of his classmate’s faces but all he could thing about the burning heat building up in his head.

What was wrong with him? 

The movie was playing and he started thinking about Lex. He knew Lex had had his fair share of sexual partners, would he be able to teach Clark what to do? Would Lex mind that he’d have to bumble and fumble his way through his first time? Who would be on top? Would Lex dominate in the bedroom like he dominated their kisses?

What would Lex’s body feel like, soft and smooth and perfect? Clark’s breathing began to speed up as images of naked Lex spread out against his luxurious king size bed, Clark on top of him, their bodies touching and grinding, pleasure and want and desire. 

The heat was building more and more and Clark thought his head was going to explode. He blinked and the dam inside his head broke, the heat was pouring out his eyes like lava, and the projector burst into flames with the projector screen being set alight with it. He sat there stunned for the millisecond it took for the other students to see the blaze before chaos erupted in the classroom. 

… 

Clark stood in the school parking lot and watched the fire trucks and firemen milling around the school, grey smoke drifting through the window of his classroom. He’d never discovered a new power by causing quite so much collateral damage before and all he could do was stare stunned. 

“Clark!” 

He was pulled into a strong hug by his mum, which he returned automatically, still not completely with it. 

“Are you ok honey? We got a call from the school!”

“I’m fine mum, really.”

Martha hugged him again, tighter this time and rubbed his back, while Jonathan patted his shoulder in a rather awkward act of comforting. 

“Can we go home?” he asked, really needed to be away from the destruction he’d caused. 

Martha nodded and he was shuffled towards the car, wondering exactly how he was going to learn to control this. None of his other abilities had been this dangerous to not have control of. X-ray vision couldn’t make people spontaneously combust and he needed to get a grip over it quickly. First he just had to figure out what triggered it to begin with. 

They drove in silence and Clark could feel his mother’s concerned gaze through the mirror. His phone was a lead weight in his pocket, all he wanted to do was ring Lex and tell him what had happen. Lex would have some idea what to do, and he’d be able to quell that voice in the back of his head calling him a freak. Clark had been good at ignoring that voice for a few months but this newest development had brought all those old feelings back. 

…

Clark arrived at Lex’s house just as the sun was turning the horizon pink. His father would waking up now, and would soon find Clark nowhere to be found until he found the note Clark had stuck to the fridge before he’d left explaining that he’d gone for a walk to clear his head and he needed some alone time, something he thought was justified considering the events of the day before. Of course he’d told his parents what had happened as soon as they got home, minus the not so innocent thoughts concerning a certain millionaire. 

They’d been supportive, as they always were, but he could see the growing worry in their eyes. He knew why. At the beginning of the year he’d been a normal kid, admittedly he’d always been strong and fast but it had been easy to pretend those were simply quirks, however lately the knowledge of his alien heritage was becoming harder and harder to ignore with each new power putting his further and further apart from humans. He understood it, doesn’t mean the apprehensive side-glances when they thought he couldn’t see didn’t hurt. 

He’d been lightly dozing in bed when he’d received Lex’s text telling Clark his was back at the mansion and after a moment of hesitation had decided that what he needed wasn’t to sit in bed worrying and headed over to the mansion. 

He didn’t bother knocking, instead moving around to the back entrance that led into the kitchen, knowing Lex would have left the door open. A quick scan of the second floor told him Lex was sitting up in the entertainment room.

When Clark cracked open the door, he found Lex sprawled out on the plush, burgundy couch Clark was fond of, staring at the cold fireplace with a glass of amber liquor. Clark watched him silently for a moment, leaning against the doorframe. Lex looked tired and Clark knew he would have been pushing himself to the breaking point in China. He was desperate to prove to everyone that he could do Lionel’s job. 

He was wearing comfortable grey tracksuit pants and tight singlet, it was the most relaxed Clark had ever seen him and his stomach clenched at the sight. His mouth went dry and he could feel that telltale arousal begin to pool in stomach, combined with a warmth building in his head behind his eyes and he panicked, rubbing his eyes and shaking away his arousal. He really needed to get a grip over this. Making his way over to Lex he stood in front of the other man, bumping their knees together playfully. 

“I thought you were just going to stare at me all night.” Lex murmured, smiling tiredly and Clark was pleased to see that although Lex was exhausted, he was happy. 

“I like watching you.” He answered with a shrug. 

Lex smiled and placed his drink down on the side table before reaching out and placing his hands on Clark’s waist, rubbed small circles with his thumbs before pulling the teenager down. Clark let loose a small sound of surprise as he pitched forward and landed in Lex’s lap, knees bent either side of the older man’s thighs. Their chests touched and his hands flew up to the couch to stop himself from crashing into Lex and hurting the other man. His heart thumped madly in his chest and he blinked as his brain tired to catch up to what had just happened. He settled down slowly, watching Lex’s face carefully for any sign of discomfort and when he found none, relaxing completely against Lex’s legs. 

Even from this position he was taller than Lex and the other man’s face came up to his collarbone, warm breath making his skin tingle. He leaned forward and captured Lex’s lips with his own, the kiss was passionate and rough and the ball of stress Clark hadn’t been aware he’d been carrying for two weeks. Lex gripped his hair tightly, bringing their bodies closer than Clark had thought possible, only pulling away when the need to breathe became too much for both of them. 

“Well this is new.” He said, voice breathy. 

“I missed you.” Lex said in answer, burying his head in Clark’s neck.

Clark hummed in agreement and stroked over Lex’s head, thumb rubbing over the slight lump at the base of his skull. “China was that bad huh?”

“China was fine. The twenty or so phone calls a day from my father were less than great.” Lex sighed.

“I set fire to the school yesterday.” He announced, knowing it would take Lex’s mind off his father. 

Lex froze and pulled away, looking up at Clark in shock, frowning like he was trying to figure out if he’d misheard. 

“Yesterday at school. I wasn’t feeling well, I had a headache and I felt really warm like I had a fever.”

“You don’t get sick.” Lex cut in, still looking completely baffled. 

“You’re right, I don’t. And I wasn’t sick, something that became very clear when I stared at the film projector for too long and it burst into flames.” Clark explained. “I set fire with my eyes now apparently.” 

Lex blinked at him before letting loose a snort of laughter. “That is…. Amazing.” 

“Lex.” Clark sighed, rolling his eyes. It was odd to have someone who was excited to hear about his powers. For so long it had been a family secret, something to be ashamed of. 

“Can you show me?” Lex asked, excitement clear in his voice.

“I… I can’t really control it yet.” He stammered, fear making him tense. He was terrified of hurting Lex accidently. 

Lex pouted and ran his hand up and down Clarks back before leaning forward and blowing how air against the younger man’s ear, causing Clark to shiver and moan. 

“Please Clark?” he whispered, licking a stripe along the line of Clark’s neck. “Pretty please?”

Clark gasped as every muscle in his body turned to jelly, desire and lust flaring in his stomach. “Ok. Ok.” He whimpered, sliding off Lex’s lap and standing up. He coughed quietly and straightened his pants, taking a deep breath to calm himself while Lex smirked at him from the couch and picking up his glass once more. 

“The fireplace?” Clark asked, nodding towards the massive stone fireplace. 

“Yes please.” Lex smirked happily, leaning forward in anticipation and resting his elbows on his knees. 

Clark let loose a huff but he couldn’t contain his own smile. Turning towards the fireplace he breathed deeply tried to focus his mind and make it happen by pure force of will. Nothing happened and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Having trouble?” Lex asked, standing up and taking a sip of his drink. 

“I told you, I can’t really control it yet.” Clark hissed, feeling stupid. 

“Well what triggered it the first time?”

Clark could feel his face heat up into a blush and stared down at his feet, wincing slightly. 

“Clark?”

“I… I was in Health, we were watching a… sex Ed film.” He admitted, shuffling his feet. 

Lex narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, lips quirking up at the corners. “And…?”

“And… I was thinking about you and then…it just happened.” 

“Thinking about me? What kind of thoughts?” Lex teased, stepping close to Clark until their bodies brushed.

“Not school appropriate thoughts.” Clark admitted. He could feel the heat building behind his eyes and instead of pushing it down he focused on it, concentrating on making it build. 

“You got horny thinking about me in the middle of sex Ed and set fire to school property.” Lex laughed. “What exactly were you thinking about Clark? We haven’t gotten too far yet, so what exactly does Clark Kent fantasize about?” 

Imagines of Lex naked and withering against him filled Clark’s mind unbidden and only just managed to turn his head towards the fireplace before heat erupted from his eyes and the fireplace burst into flames, making Lex jump slightly. 

“Sorry.” Clark mumbled but he was smiling widely 

“Don’t be, it’s what I asked you to do.” Lex breathed out, as he watched the crackling flames, which filled the room with a gentle orange glow. “When do you have to go back?”

“Soon.” He muttered, knowing the note would only buy him so much time. 

Lex swallowed the rest of his drink and placed it on the fireplace before wrapping his arms around Clark’s waist and pushing him towards couch. “Well then, lets see if we can make some of those fantasies come true.”

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

I know this one was much longer but I thought you all deserved it for waiting so patiently for me to update. Plus it was really fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you all for the support and comments, they really make my day.


End file.
